The Trick or Treat Wish One-Shot
by Won-Chan108
Summary: Madoka has a crush on Ginga, but he always chooses the guys over her. So she wishes to become a boy for one day to get to know Ginga better. But what she finds out shocks her. Ginga's gay and with Kyoya! Filled with jealousy, she is granted another wish that gives her the very thing she needs to win Ginga's body, heart, and soul from Kyoya..by force. WARNING: Futa x Male


The Trick or Treat Wish (One-Shot)

**WARNING: This is a MadokaxGinga(yeah that's right, ****she's**** topping ****him****) and a little bit of KyoyaxGinga One-Shot! You are about to read some gruesome, sick, and f*cked up stuff that may scar you for life. Do not come to me with complaints or bitch to me how I traumatized you, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**Madoka's P.O.V.**

Today is October 29th, just two more days before Halloween. I'm so excited, but for now it's time to work, work, work.

I'm spending another busy day at B-Pit. Kids are making their final purchases so they can trick-or-treat on Halloween, which is when the store will be closed.

Phew, I can't wait for that to happen, my shoulders are killing me!

I peeked over at the guys.

Kenta and his usual friends were picking about bey parts and adjustments, "Whoa, this is the newest fusion wheel. I heard its attack power is sick!"

Kenta sighed, "Yeah, the attack may go up but its stamina goes down."

The three of them sighed.

Two more of the guys were with them. Benkei ruffled their little heads, "It doesn't matter if the stamina lowers, the most important thing is the bey itself. Constantly making adjustments won't change anything."

Then next to Benkei, was my crush.

He comes here every day, helps out a lot, has an incredible bey, and always puts others before himself..

Ginga Hagane.

He grinned, "Yup, you tell 'em Benkei. All that matters is Blader's Spirit."

I could feel my heart swoon just staring at him.

That fiery hair wrapped in his Pegasis bandana, his golden eyes always full of life, and he has such a cute smile.

And even though he's the strongest blader I know, Ginga never brags and is very sweet and humble. I there's no telling how many times that boy has swooped out of nowhere to rescue me.

Who wouldn't fall for a hero like that?

Besides, I think Ginga may like me too. I've been dropping hints on liking him and even flirting with him a bit, and I think he's finally catching on. He might even like me back!

My cheeks blushed happily. Oh~ that would be so romantic.

Suddenly I heard some tapping, "Hey lady!"

"H-Huh?" I snapped out of my daydream and looked down.

Across the counter a little boy held a B-Pit bag and receipt, "May I have my change now?"

"O-Oh, right! Sorry!" I blushed more and dug around the register for some coins. Now is not the time for daydreaming, silly me.

The little boy took his change and ran out the door. He seems to be my last customer for the day. I guess I can close the shop early, it's so nice out.

Plus, it's the perfect time to ask Ginga out. I've been planning this all month! I figured it's time Ginga and I become an item and go on a date on Halloween.

We could walk through the night together holding hands, go see a scary movie, or even enjoy some alone time here at B-Pit! Oooo~, we might even do a little this..and a little that..

I could feel a smile curl up on my face. I'm so excited; I just have to wait for Kenta and the others to leave. It'd be awkward to ask him out in front of his friends.

I heard the door jingle, "Bye Madoka, we decided not to buy anything. Sorry." Kenta apologized. His friends looked glum.

"That's okay, but if your bey gets hurt, you know where to find me." I winked.

They beamed smiles, "Thanks Madoka!"

The kids followed by Benkei rushed out the store. Kids these days, they just can't stop moving.

Ginga was about to head out, now's my chance.

I took my B-pit apron off and rushed to him, "Wait, Ginga!"

"Hm?" he stopped and turned around, "What's wrong Madoka?"

"N-Nothing, it's just.." I looked up at him.

He smiled his usual innocent smile down at me. Just staring at his face made me nervous. I parted my lips to speak but words wouldn't come out.

"Uuhh, you okay? You look a little red."

I quickly looked down at my pink boots, "I-It's nothing, I j-just wanted to ask..you something." I toyed with my brown hair, "Are you doing anything on Halloween night?"

"Hmm, nope. I've been trying to figure out what I should do..there's so much stuff going on that I don't know what to pick." He rubbed his chin.

"So~ you're free?"

"Yeah, I guess.."

"Th-Then..how about you and me..g-g-go.." C'mon me, say it, say it! We practiced this, just tell him how you feel, "I want us to-"

Just then, "GINGA!" the doors opened immediately, "There you are! I've been looking all over for you.

I felt a feeling of dread fill my body. It was my worst nightmare.

The bully, self-centered, lion-obsessed, ex-FaceHunter..

Kyoya Tatagemi.

"Oh hey Kyoya, what's up?" Ginga beamed a smile.

"Let's go, I want to do _'that'_ with you again." Kyoya grabbed Ginga's arm.

I clenched my fist. How dare he touch him. But what did he mean by 'that?' Is it a beybattle? Why doesn't he just say that?

"Oooh, **'that,'** sure, let's go to the usual place." Ginga agreed.

"Huh? What do you mean by 'that?'" I asked trying to be friendly.

"S-Sorry Madoka, it's a guy thing." Ginga blushed some.

Why do they always leave me out of stuff?! Doesn't Ginga trust me?!

"B-But Ginga.."

"Oh, that's right.." he gave me a forced smile, "About your question, can it wait until tomorrow? I gotta go, sorry about this! I'm trusting Pegasis with you tonight, later!"

He and Kyoya left my store before I could even say a word. I can't believe it..it happened again.

I looked down and could feel my eyes get watery. Rather than be sad, I felt so angry I could cry.

Why..Why does Ginga always choose his guy friends over me?! I obviously like him and he should know it too! We should be going out and having fun just the two of us!

But always..always! BEYBLADE IS ALL THAT GOES THROUGH HIS STUPID HEAD!

I locked the door to B-pit and hanged the closed sign.

"Ginga..you idiot." I could feel a tear slide down my cheek. I'm also mad at myself for not being strong enough to tell Ginga how I feel, and how Kyoya always swoops in to distract him!

Haaa, I don't get boys at all.

I wiped my eyes and stretched, "Guess it's just another night of fixing beys."

Even though it hurts, I'm getting used to Ginga ignoring me to be with the guys. I always forgive him, I guess that's just how love works. I'm sure it'll all (hopefully) pay off some day.

**Later that Afternoon. . .**

I was in the downstairs part of B-Pit with my goggles on over my eyes. I used the airbrush to dust the rocks and gravel out of Pegasis' fusion wheel.

I muttered angrily to myself, "It's not fair. I fix everyone's beys, _especially_ Ginga's! Every single time he saves the world, I clean up after him. The least he could do is spend more time with me."

I cleaned out the airbrush and began unscrewing the bey apart for maintenance.

"I mean it's not like I was going to ask for much. Maybe go see a movie, visit the beach, or simply some alone time with me! Is that too much to ask?! Urrgh!"

Just thinking back to how Ginga happily agreed to be with Kyoya made my blood boil! **KYOYA** OF ALL PEOPLE!

"I can't believe he'd rather hang out with Kyoya! He's such a jerk, doesn't Ginga even remember all the evil that guy has done. I bet he doesn't even see Ginga as a friend!"

It's not that I'm jealous of Kyoya, I just feel Ginga could do better! That lion-loving freak gets on my nerves! Leone ends up even more cracked than Pegasis does!

At least **Ginga** tells me thank you, Kyoya just snatches his bey and I never hear from him again!

I sighed and put Pegasis in the scanner to see if it was damaged anywhere. As the scan ran on my computer I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"It's just not fair, I try so hard.. Yet Ginga won't even give me the time of day to notice me. Why does he get along with everyone but me?"

"**Because you're a girl."**

"Yeah, that might be it! I bet if I were a boy Ginga would notice me more and spend time with me all the time."

"**Good idea, why don't you become a boy?"**

I chuckled to myself, "Haha, as if I could, that's impossib- wait, who said that?" I sat up and pulled my goggles off my eyes.

I looked around. I definitely heard someone, I wasn't just talking to myself..was I?

I then noticed something move on my desk.

I flinched as there before me was a black cat. It's yellow eyes shined at me intensely. Its tail wagged slowly and let out small breaths.

"I guess I was so lost in thought a cat wondered in. Maybe I'm working too hard." I scooted closer to the cat, "So how'd you get in here kitty?"

"**My name isn't kitty,"** the cat frowned, **"My name is Won."**

"..th-the cat just talked.." I started freaking out, "That's it, I must be dreaming. I fell asleep at the computer again, that's it." I tried to convince myself.

"**Want me to scratch you across the face to wake you up?"** she glared at me with her claw ready.

I sweatdropped, "Well if Hokuto can talk then this shouldn't surprise me. Continue.."

"**That's what I thought."** She put her paw down.

"So why are you here?"

"**With all the mumbling you were doing, how **_**could**_** I ignore you?! You seem to have a big problem on your hands, so I'm here to help solve it."** She held up one furry finger, **"I'll grant you one wish."**

"A wish? For me?" well if the cat can talk it only makes sense that it has magic. Haaa, I'm so confused I don't even know where to start.

"**Hey, why not? It's almost Halloween and I'm in a good mood. But one wish is all you get from me, so make it count if you want to be with this Ginga-guy."**

I could feel myself blush. I can't believe this cat heard me the whole time. So embarrassing!

Just then the cat pulled out a piece of round candy wrapped in an orange pumpkin wrapper, **"Here ya go, eat up kid."**

"What's this?" I picked it up. It felt warm in my hand and it glowed an orange light. Could it really be magic?

"All you have to do is eat that candy and it will turn you into a boy for a full 24 hours so use it well."

I unwrapped the candy and popped it in my mouth without a care. A talking cat, granting wishes, and lecturing me about magic? Hah! Now I know I'm dreaming, I'll wake up in no time. This whole thing is ridiculous.

"**..uhhh, you sure you want to eat that **_**now**_**?"** the cat sweatdropped.

"Sure, why not? I'm hungry and it's not like this is going to work anyway. Magic is fake, everything is science." I chewed it in my mouth, it tasted of chocolate and something spicy..burning my tongue.

"**So you ate it..and you didn't even believe me."** She rolled her eyes, **"Humans today, oi vey."**

"Yup, I'm not buying it, it's scientifically impossible to change a female, which I clearly am, into a male. Well maybe with some surgery, but then again.." I started panting and sweating. The candy was burning in my mouth.

What was going on? What flavor is this?! I tried to spit it out, but my mouth wouldn't open anymore!

I looked at the cat.

She had a creepy toothy grin, **"Did I forget to mention once it's in your mouth you can't take it out? Hehehe, that's what you get for not listening to me."**

Quickly got up from my seat, I need water! Water! My whole mouth burned, beads of sweat leaked down my face.

It's so hot, it hurts! What was going on? When will I wake from this nightmare?

I collapsed onto the floor and my body felt paralyzed with a burning pain. Is this it? Am I going to die?

My vision grew blurry and weak.

The black cat hopped onto the floor where I was and sat there watching me struggle. Why did I ever listen to this demon?

The feline smirked down at me, **"Trick or Treat little girl."**

My eyes closed and everything went black.

That day, I didn't even know what I had gotten myself into and that that was just the beginning.

**2 hours later (Normal P.O.V.)**

B-Pit had been quiet ever since Madoka had passed out. The cat was gone and it was sundown.

Madoka was downstairs collapsed on the floor. Her body twitched and felt a little heavy, "Uuugh..ow.." she rubbed the back of her head, _'That was one weird dream. Seems I was right, I'm still in B-Pit.'_

Suddenly she heard some beeping.

'_Oh that's right, I left Pegasis in the scanner.'_ She forced herself up and yawned, "Oh well, back to work. ..Huh?" she coughed, _'What's up with my voice?'_

It sounded deep, yet soothing. She felt on her neck and felt a bump.

"Do I have a sore throat or something? Wait a minute..were my hands always this big?" she examined her hand. It was slightly larger, had manly wrists, but the same smooth texture.

Madoka noticed she had on a white long sleeved shirt and was wearing blue jeans.

"Come to think of it, this room looks smaller..or did I get taller?" she noticed her body was entirely different as was her view of the world, "Just what have I turned into?" she then gasped and remembered her dream.

_The black cat smirked, __**"Once you eat this candy, you'll magically turn into a boy for a full 24 hours."**_

"Oh no.." she whispered to herself.

Madoka ran up the stairs in a panic desperately searching for a window or a mirror.

"Ohno-ohno-ohno-ohnonononono! This can't be happening, magic isn't real, magic isn't real, magic isn't real! Magic isn't-" she paused when she saw herself in a reflection of a window in the lobby.

Madoka walked up to the window and examined her reflection.

Madoka had in fact..turned into a boy.

He had short wavy brown locs, the same blue eyes, yellow goggles around the neck, a pink jacket all the way up to the elbows, and a white long sleeved B-Pit T-shirt.

"Oh..my..gosh, it's real." He touched his new face and moved around, "Pinch me I'm dreaming.." he tugged on his cheek, "OW! Ugh, yup, it's real."

Madoka rubbed his aching head. He was a boy, just like the cat said. But what should he do now for the next 24 hours?

Just then, there were knocks at the store doors.

"Right, I have to re-open up shop! Break time's over!" he rushed over to the door and began unlocking it, "Hello and welcome to B-Pit."

"Hm?" Ginga looked up at the strange boy.

'_Oh no, Ginga! Oh wait, this was what I wanted.. What should I say? What should I do?'_ Madoka stared down at the redhead he had a crush on.

"Uum, who are you?" Ginga stared at the boy's B-pit shirt, "Do you work here?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Oh, then can you tell me where Madoka is? I wanted to see if Pegasis is ready before going back to Kyoya."

'_Hmph, he could've come by to apologize for ditching me earlier.'_ He glared at the redhead.

Ginga tilted his head to the side, "Hello~?"

"O-Oh, right..Madoka she uh, left to get supplies from..a-another town! She won't be back until tomorrow." He sweated.

"Oh..okay." Ginga then stared at the boy's face, "Hmm, you look so familiar. I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"Umm, I-I'm Madoka's c-cousin..my name is.." he paused a bit to think of a name, "Mado! My name is Mado Amano!"

"Oh, well welcome to Metal Bey City, Mado. My name's Ginga Hagane. You can call me Ginga." He offered his hand smiled at the boy.

Mado shyly shook Ginga's hand and his heart raced, _'He's touching me and I'm touching him! Haa~ his skin feels so soft and his hand is smaller than mine. So cute~'_

Ginga let go, "So, you new around here? Want me to show you around?"

Mado got excited, "You mean like..just you and me? Hanging out?!"

"Yeah sure, isn't that what friends are for? Any pal of Madoka is a pal of mine." He grinned.

Mado did back flips in his head, _'Mission accomplished in just minutes! Finally I get to hang out with Ginga! It's not a date..but still, YAY!'_ "O-Okay, just let me close up shop!"

Mado grabbed the keys to B-Pit and put the "closed" sign back up.

He left out with Ginga and they walked a few blocks together.

The two talked about the best food places, beyblade, Ginga's adventures, and finally..Ginga's secret.

"Wow, you sure do a lot Ginga. Do you do it all every day?" Mado asked.

"Only if I'm in town with my friends. Normally I just keep walking." Ginga put his arms behind his head as he walked, "Aw man, I'd take you to Bey Park for a battle but Madoka is still fixing my bey."

"..Yeah, what a shame. But it's okay, I don't have my bey with me either." He chuckled. Mado glanced over at Ginga, _'He's so short now, I used to look up to Ginga..but now, he-he~ he looks adorable.'_

Ginga caught Mado staring, _'Is he checking me out? Hmm..maybe Mado is the same as me.'_ "H-Hey Mado.."

"Hm?"

The two of them stopped at a crosswalk. The streetlights were on, there were a few cars, and nobody there. Silence filled the air.

"Are you into BL?" Ginga asked.

Mado stared at him, _'Huh? What's BL, is that a type of beyblade or something?'_

Ginga looked determined. His cheeks were red and his golden eyes shimmered with anticipation.

Mado automatically answered in order to please Ginga, "Y-Yeah, I'm totally into BL!"

Ginga smiled widely, "Really?! So you're just like me?!"

"Yup, totally! I live for BL, all about that BL-life..dude." Mado sweatdropped, _'What in the world is BL?'_

"This is great, come on, follow me!" Ginga grabbed Mado's hand and ran off.

Mado's heart began racing again, _'I don't know what BL is, but it seems to have its benefits.'_

"You aren't alone Mado, wait 'til I introduce you to Tsubasa, Yu, and Kyoya too, we're all about BL."

'_Ginga never talked to me about BL before, I wonder what it is.'_ He cleared his throat, "Does my cousin _Madoka_ know about BL?"

"Nah, Madoka's a girl so it'd be too awkward for her. This is a guy thing!" Ginga explained.

Mado felt a little hurt inside, _'So he really didn't trust me because I was a girl..'_ but then he brightened up, _'But it's okay, I'm a boy today and Ginga will trust me with anything now.'_

The two ran to the edge of town to an abandoned building. It was beat up on the outside, but really fancy on the inside.

'_I've never seen this place before, how long has it been here?'_ Mado wondered.

"This is it, BL paradise!" Ginga opened the door, "Nobody knows about it but us."

Once the door opened Ginga and Mado walked into a large lobby room with strobing lights, red carpet, booming music, a bar, and fancy couches with guys..kissing each other!

Mado's jaw dropped, _'OH-MY-GOSH!'_

Ginga locked the door behind them, "So what do you think, pretty neat huh?"

Mado looked around in a panic. Guys were kissing and doing erotic things he had never seen before. And what spooked him out most was how Ginga was totally fine with it.

Ginga gestured over to one couple, "Oh hey Tsubasa, hey Yu!"

Tsubasa had Yu in his lap and they were Frenching it up **big time**. He broke the kiss to talk to Ginga, "Oh hey Ginga, what took you so long to get here?"

Mado turned white, _'I can't believe it.. The cool and collected Tsubasa..doing such a thing to poor innocent Yu!'_

The little blonde in Tsubasa's lap pouted, "Hey Tsubasa~ No fair, give me more kisses!"

Mado sweatdropped, _'And he's __**okay**__ with it?!'_

Tsubasa smiled and gripped Yu's chin, "C'mon Yu, just be a good boy and wait a little longer, okay?"

Yu blushed some and his eyes shimmered.

Ginga apologized, "Sorry to interrupt you guys, I wanted to introduce you to my new friend Mado." He gestured to the creeped out brunette next to him.

Mado tried to force a smile, "H-Hey.."

"Oh welcome, how do you do?" Tsubasa smiled, "So you're into BL too?"

"Uhh..Ginga? Can you tell me what BL is? J-Just so that we're on the same page.." Mado was seconds away from having a panic attack.

Ginga explained, "BL stands for **'Boys Love.'** Meaning guy on guy stuff, homosexuals.. I'm one of those too." Ginga blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Y'see, I'm gay, Mado."

Mado's whole world came crumbling down after discovering Ginga's big secret, _'Ginga..the love of my life..is gay?! But what about our future together, I thought he liked me, how can this be?!'_

"But I don't mind telling you this. This place is for BL people only. We're all gay!" Ginga smiled.

Tsubasa explained, "Exactly, we're just not ready to come out of the closet yet. Too risky.. But here, we can be our true selves and be with the ones we love." He looked down at Yu.

Yu smiled, "Tsubasa.."

The two resumed their make-out session.

Mado looked around frantically.. They were all there, all the people he knew and some he looked up to and had faith in.. all of them were gay.

Hyoma with Reiji, Tsubasa with Yu, Masamune and King, who else?!

Dashan walked up to Ginga with a blushing Chiiyun, "Hey Ginga, fancy meeting you here."

The redhead beamed, "Hey Dashan, I didn't know you were in town! How ya been?"

"Oh you know, the usual." He looked over at his partner Chiiyun.

Chiiyun tugged on Dashan, "..Dashan is the only one for Chiiyun."

Ginga smiled, "Aaaw, congrats you two."

Dashan then remembered, "Oh, you'd better hurry to Room 7 Ginga, Kyoya's been waiting for you to return."

"Oh right, I totally forgot! Alright Mado, just mingle with the others and have a good time." He sat Mado down on an empty couch, "It's okay, you're among friends. See ya!"

Ginga ran up the halls of many rooms until he found Room 7 where Kyoya awaited him.

Meanwhile in the lobby, Mado felt _very_ uncomfortable.

'_It can't be..it just can't be. Ginga's gay..why couldn't he have said he was bisexual, or just experimenting.. It just can't be. I had planned so much for our future together._' Mado looked around at the disgusting sight.

The guys were kissing, bumping and grinding like they didn't have a care in the world. It bothered Mado.

'All the women in the world and they chose this?! Unbelievable!' he sighed in disgust. Mado got up and walked up the halls, "This can't be true..this is all just a lie." He mumbled to himself with a crazed smile, "I'm sure Ginga's just playing a joke..yeah, that's it. He can't be gay..he's probably just confused.."

Mado saw Room 7. The white door was open a crack and sounds could be heard from inside.

Mado crept over to the door, "There's no way Ginga could be.."

He peeked into the crack and saw something that gave him the biggest spook of all.

Ginga was leaning onto a bed with Kyoya thrusting into him from behind. The redhead was naked and letting out audible moans.

"..gay." Mado's mind went blank as he watched the two get busy.

The naked Ginga was blushing and gripping the blankets tightly, "Aaahah! K-Kyoya, a little more gentle haaah..please?!"

The shirtless Kyoya growled, "NO! This is what you get for making me wait so long!" he had a tight grip on the redhead's hips, "Who were you with, what took you so long?"

He let out more cries of pleasure and pain, "I..I.. was..mmmnn, h-helping a friend! HHHAAAHH!"

Kyoya smirked, "Heh, so I'm not enough for you Ginga? Huh?!" he gave Ginga a harsh slap on his rear as he thrusted.

"HYAAHH! I-It's not like that! HHaaa, I only like Kyoya!" Ginga blushed.

Mado gasped some, _'What?! Ginga likes.. __**him**__?!'_

The lion teen smirked and slowly flipped Ginga over, "Is that so? That's good Ginga, as long as your loyalty is with me I'll always make you feel good."

He kissed Ginga's neck and toyed with his nipple. His beast-like tongue licked the redhead's sensitive skin. Ginga shuddered as it trailed up to his ear.

'_Dammit Kyoya, you're going too hard.. This is really starting to hurt, why's he always so rough with me?'_ Ginga had gotten used to the harsh sex with Kyoya but his body hadn't.

He was happy to have sex with the one he liked, but Kyoya always only focused on satisfying himself. But the redhead always put up with it anyway.

"Haaa..K-Kyoya, gently!" Ginga whined.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kyoya bit Ginga's ear.

"HAAAA!" Ginga let out a cry.

Mado watched in anger and arousal as he spied on the two bladers.

'_Grrr, that Kyoya! It bothers me they're doing this sort of thing..but he could at least be gentle with Ginga! Hmph, if it were me I'd..I'd..'_ Mado shocked himself at the perverted thought, _'What am I thinking?! I'm not even a real guy and there's no way two guys could be in a __**real**__ relationship..could they?'_

He continued to watch the two lustful teens as their skins brushed against each other. Kyoya would leave small bites on Ginga's body and the redhead would sigh in ecstasy.

"There, it's starting to feel better now, right?" Kyoya thrusted more into the redhead.

"Aaahh! Y-Yeah! Nnnn, nnnn!" he let out small moans and panted heavily.

Mado blushed some as he watched the perverted sight of Ginga being fucked by someone else, _'Ginga sounds so much like a girl now..and he looks so cute.'_ Mado's pants felt tighter as he began to pant heatedly as the two bladers continued to mate.

Kyoya pounded into Ginga heavily, making the bed creak. Ginga's voice became more audible. His slender body tossed and turned as Kyoya aimed for his weak spots.

Mado grew more and more aroused, _'If it were me..putting it in Ginga's special place.. would it really feel that good? I want to make Ginga make those cute faces too. I want to put it in him too!'_

Mado's thoughts grew greedy with arousal and his pants got tighter. His erection was getting pinched by his jeans. He leaned in closer to spy on the two.

Mado imagined what it'd be like to top Ginga. Make him moan cutely, touching all over his body, and kissing him passionately.

"Haaa, I'm almost there Ginga.. Your body is the best, nnn!" Kyoya let out groans of pleasure as he was close to climax, "But I bet I can make you cum first!" he began aiming for Ginga's sweet spot.

The moment Kyoya's member hit Ginga's most sacred area Ginga practically screamed a moan, "AAAAAAHHHHAAAN!"

"Uwah!" Mado got startled by the loud cry and tripped forward, "Oof!"

Kyoya stopped thrusting and turned around, "Huh?"

Ginga panted some and slowly forced his aching body to sit up, "Wha..?"

Mado rubbed his sore forehead, "Ooow~, that hurt.."

'_A spy!'_ Kyoya grew pissed and pulled out, "Hey, what the fuck man?!"

Ginga got a blanket to cover his naked body, _'This isn't good, to think we'd get spied on. How much did he see?'_

Mado quickly looked up at the angry Kyoya, "U-Umm, this isn't what it looks like- errr, I uhh!"

Kyoya didn't even wait for Mado to explain, "You are so fucking dead pal!" one should never interrupt a lion's mating, especially when he hasn't come yet.

Mado looked around frantically around in fear, "Um..uhh, Ginga!"

The redhead peeked at the spy and then calmed down, "Oh, it's just Mado."

Kyoya stopped, "Mado? You know this prick Ginga?"

"Yeah, he's Madoka's cousin, I just met him today, remember?"

"Ooh yeeeah.." Kyoya then looked down at the scared brunette.

Mado had terrified blue eyes, and his cheeks were blushing from the naked redhead and half-naked Kyoya, _'This is __**definitely**__ a side of Kyoya I never wanted to see!'_

Kyoya then looked down between Mado's legs. He was still erect in his pants and the bulge was obvious.

The lion teen smirked and planted his foot right on top of the bulge, "Hn!"

"Haaahh!" Mado utter a moan as Kyoya's foot massaged the bulge, _'E-Ehh, what's this squishy feeling between my legs?!'_

"Ho-ho~, what do we have here?" Kyoya stomped on it some causing Mado to moan some more, "Take a look Ginga, virgin boy over here got hard from watching us."

"Huh?" Ginga blushed some, _'That can't be true..could it?'_ The thought of someone he just met seeing him this way embarrassed the redhead more.

Mado groaned, "Pl-Please stop! Nnn!"

'_This gives me an idea.'_ Kyoya took his foot off, "Alright.. But here's the deal; I won't get mad as long as you close the door and join us." He gestured to the redhead on the bed.

"Kyoya?!" Ginga was against this.

Mado blushed more in silence, _'Then that would mean.. I'd get to do it with Ginga too?'_ Just the thought of seeing Ginga naked again made his erection feel hotter.

"I see you like that idea. Come.." Kyoya walked over to the bed only to meet a pouting Ginga.

Mado closed and locked the door while the two argued behind his back.

"C'mon Ginga, don't be so pouty." Kyoya sat next to him.

"I don't do three-ways Kyoya! Mado's still new here, you're forcing too much onto him." Ginga complained.

Kyoya gripped Ginga's chin, "I know, I know, you want me all to yourself."

The redhead's cheeks burned at that obvious fact.

Mado turned around once the door was secured, _'You don't have to do this Ginga, don't give into that conceited lion jerk!'_

"Relax, it's just this **one** time. I wanted to try experimenting a bit, a threesome could be fun." Kyoya smiled, "You'll help out, won't you Ginga?"

The redhead blushed more at how close Kyoya got, "B-But.."

"Please, for me?" he said it in a seductive way that Ginga couldn't refuse.

Ginga sighed, "..fine, let's give it a try."

Mado looked sad and was hurt inside, _'He must really love Kyoya a lot after all..'_

"Good boy.." he kissed Ginga's lips and the redhead uncovered himself.

Mado gulped some at the sight of Ginga's naked body. He slowly made his way to the bed and sat in front of the redhead, "P-Pardon my intrusion.." he mumbled.

Kyoya sat behind Ginga, "Alright Ginga, let's pick up where we left off." The lion teen gripped Ginga's hips and the tip of his erection pressed Ginga's entrance.

"Hnnn! Nnnn!" The redhead let out a groan as Kyoya made his way back into him.

Mado watched in front of him as the lion teen violated the one he loved, _'I can't believe he's making Ginga do this in front of me..b-but..but..'_

Ginga let out small moans and had trouble looking up at Mado as he was being pounded into from behind, "Ahh! Aahhaah! N-Not so much, nnn! K-Kyoyaaa!" he let out erotic noises.

'_..he looks so cute, I want to violate him too. I bet I could make him feel way better than Kyoya.'_ Mado got jealous.

"What's wrong Ginga, you're tightening around me. Aww, are you getting shy because you're little friend here is watching you?" Kyoya teased.

Ginga blushed red, "Haaahh! Aahhh..aaahh!" _'Sorry Mado, I didn't want you to get dragged into this.'_

Mado gulped and the bulge in his pants only seemed to be growing.

Kyoya noticed this too, "You don't have to get shy Ginga, this little pervert is enjoying the show just fine. Why don't you give him a little service?"

"N-No, it's fine! He looks like he's in enough pain already." Stuttered Mado.

Kyoya smirked, "Pain? This isn't the first time we've done it. Ginga and I fuck all the time, he can handle anything."

Mado gasped some, _'They've been doing this behind my back the whole time?! The pure, kind-hearted Ginga I knew would sleep with.. this abusive jerk?!'_ "No way.." he mumbled.

"Well go on Ginga, service him already." Ordered Kyoya.

The redhead forced himself up some and glanced between Mado's legs, _'H-He really did get aroused..'_ his hand reached out and massaged the dent in Mado's jeans.

"Haaahh! G-Ginga.." Mado's body felt hotter having Ginga touch his most sacred area.

"Just relax Mado, nnn, it'll all be over soon.." Ginga whispered to him.

The redhead unzipped Mado's jeans and pulled his pants down some. Out came Mado's thick erection. It twitched some and was dripping a lot.

Mado gasped down at the monster between his legs, _'Wha-Whaaaa?!'_ despite turning into a boy, Mado forgot all about "that." _'I can't believe I have a..a..'_ he couldn't even bring himself to think it.

Ginga blushed at its size, "I-Is this your first time having an erection?"

Mado gave a shy nod, "Y-Yeah, I'm sorry.." he blushed.

Kyoya got a look at Mado's size, _'..somehow this pisses me off.'_ He thrusted heavily into Ginga to relieve stress.

"Aaahh! AAAHH! KYOYA?!"

"Well don't just stare at it all day, take care of it." Kyoya ordered.

"I know, I know!" Ginga groaned in pain and pleasure as Kyoya stirred up his entrance.

The redhead stroked the thick member in his grasp and began licking the tip. Mado let out shuddering moans and he trembled some.

Ginga's warm tongue lapping away at his tip felt so good. Mado spread his legs a little wider so Ginga could take more in.

The redhead sucked on the head, _'Such a musky scent and it's so big too..'_ Ginga's head felt dizzy as he sucked on Mado's member.

Kyoya's cock was still inside him thrusting against his walls and missing his sweet spot.

Mado panted, "Haaa.. hhhaaa.." _'This feels so weird, I can't believe Ginga's really sucking m-my dick.'_ Mado melted in the redhead's mouth.

Ginga took more in and began sucking in a bobbing motion, "Mmmnn..mmmnn.."

It hurt his jaw some but he was able to bear with it. The redhead's erection began feeling hot as he was nearing climax.

Mado let out more audible moans, "G-Ginga, that's enough..I'm starting to feel weird!" his cock twitched in Ginga's mouth, _'I feel like I gotta pee!'_

Kyoya began thrusting faster, "Ginga, I'm cumming!" he let out a grunting moan as he released himself in Ginga's entrance.

The redhead let out a muffled moan as he felt Kyoya's seed get released inside, _'He's done already, but what about me?!'_

Kyoya happily sighed and then pulled out, "There, that's better.." _'Well I got what I wanted, now it's time to go meet up with Nile.'_

He got off the bed, zipped up his pants, and began looking for his shirt.

Ginga stopped sucking and became pissed, "You're leaving already?!"

Mado felt a little sad that Ginga stopped, but also sympathized with him, _'Kyoya that jerk, he's the one who suggested all this. At least finish what you started!'_

"Yeah, I just came. I'm exhausted now, that felt better than I thought. Told you it was a good idea."

"Yeah, for **you**.." Ginga grumbled. He got off the bed and began looking for some tissue. Some of Kyoya's cum was beginning to drip out of him and he wanted to wipe it off.

Kyoya put his shirt on and his long green jacket, "Thanks for the good lay Ginga, I'll be counting on you again next time." He kissed Ginga's cheek.

The redhead blushed, "..'kay.." his heart skipped a beat, _'No matter how bad he treats me, I just can't stay mad at him.'_

Ginga threw away the wad of tissue once he was done with it and Kyoya left, shutting the door behind him.

Mado sat on the bed in silence and Ginga just stood there staring at the door Kyoya just left out of.

He finally spoke up, "Umm..is he _always_ like that?"

Ginga sighed, "No, not always. He probably just had a bad day today." The redhead turned around and gave a small smile, "He's really a good guy once you get to know him."

"Is a good guy supposed to treat you this way?" Mado grumbled, "That jerk, hurting you and then just leaving you like that."

"Yeah, that's Kyoya. I really wish he wouldn't just focus on satisfying only himself." Ginga sighed, "I'm still a bit sore.."

Mado stared at Ginga's seductive body. He gulped some, _'I always used to think Ginga was cool and I looked up to him.. But now, all I can think about is topping him. I want to make him feel good..even better than Kyoya.'_

"Sorry to drag you into this today Mado. This is not how I pictured your first day here." Ginga sat on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed.

The brunette blushed, "I-It wasn't all bad.." he mumbled.

"Hm?" he looked at him oddly.

"It felt good..y'know..inside your mouth." He blushed beet red.

Ginga blushed some too, "O-Oh really..thanks. Sorry I didn't get to finish you." He turned redder at the hard cock still erect between Mado's legs, "Will you be okay with that?"

"See..that's the thing. I was wondering..if you let me.. do you."

"Eh?"

Mado formally bowed and begged Ginga, "Pl-Please let me have sex with, Ginga!"

Ginga went wide-eyed, "HUUUH?!"

"I know you're probably in a relationship with Kyoya, but I want the chance to satisfy you better than he can. I want to make you feel good!"

Ginga blushed at the confession. His golden eyes shimmered some, "I appreciate the thought Mado..but you should save your virginity for someone you love. You only met me today."

"But you're the one I love! I've _always_ loved you!" Mado confessed.

Ginga's heart skipped a beat not from romance, but from worry. There was something about Mado that was so familiar, but Ginga just couldn't put his finger on it.

Mado looked at the shocked Ginga, _'O-Oh..right, I'm still a guy. This confession probably confused him..'_ he explained, "U-Uh, what I meant was _Madoka_ would tell me all about you and I'd watch you from afar all the time. Eheh.."

"..Oh.." Ginga sweatdropped.

"That being said, Ginga," he placed his hand on top of the redhead's, "Please let me sleep with you just this once! You're the only I love!"

Ginga looked away, "But..what about Kyoya.."

"**Please**, you're the only one I want to do this with. Just this once..please?" he gestured to their erections, "Neither of us got to finish last time..so.." he blushed.

Ginga sighed, "Fine, but only once round. Once you go limp, it's over. Deal?"

Mado nodded happily, "Deal!" then he paused and realized something, "..u-uhh, about that.."

"Hm?"

"I..don't really know how to have sex." Mado was still a virgin despite his appearance.

Ginga couldn't help but laugh, "What's that about?! You just said you'd make me feel good but you don't even know how to do it! Hahaahaha!"

Mado pouted, "Don't laugh~, I'm serious here!"

"Alright, alright..I hear ya." He smiled, "I like your guts, so just leave it to me, I know what to do."

Mado leaned back against the pillows and Ginga got on top of him. His heart raced a lot to have the one he loved so close to him.

'_To think I'd get to see Ginga naked and about to have sex with me no less. It's a dream come true. I just wish we could do it like a normal couple. Oh well, can't have everything.'_ Mado blushed.

Ginga gripped Mado's cock and gave it some strokes, "You're pretty big Mado, does it feel good?"

Mado blushed, "I-It got like this when I saw you.."

The redhead turned redder in silence. He gave Mado's cock a quick hand job, massaging the throbbing member in his grasp.

Mado's pre-cum leaked through Ginga's fingers making them sticky. The brunette let out small moans as Ginga stroked and twisted his sensitive organ.

"G-Ginga..I think I have to pee.." Mado panted.

The redhead let go of it, "It's okay, just hold it in a little longer." Ginga fully topped Mado and began spreading his entrance to fit in Mado's cock.

The brunette watched as Ginga put it in, "It's so small, will it really fit?"

Ginga smirked, "Guess we'll have to find out.." the redhead got a little excited wondering what would happen.

His pink entrance slowly engulfed Mado's tip. The brunette let out a gasp, _'I-It's so hot inside him! It feels do good!'_ the brunette squeezed hard on the blankets as Ginga tried to get the rest in.

The redhead got it in halfway and moaned some, "AAA-AAaaahh, i-incredible..I feel like cumming already, nnn!" he panted some and tried to keep it together.

Mado's head tossed and turned, _'My dick feels so hot, it burns, I want to be inside Ginga. Hurry, hurry, let me enter him!'_ he moaned, "Haaa..G-Ginga..this heat, it burns."

Ginga shook his hips some, "Relax, you can't rush these things.."

Mado bit his lips as Ginga's hips teased his cock. His thick member was hungry for the redhead's body.

The redhead kinda had fun teasing the brunette, _'It's fun topping someone else, Kyoya would never let me tease him like this.'_ "How's this feel? Huh Mado?"

The brunette's face was red and his blue eyes had become hazy, "Ginga..you feel so hot inside. Give me more.." he thrusted his hips up on his own.

"AAAAAHHAAA!" Ginga let out a loud startled moan as the whole thing hit him hard, "H-Hey, who said you could move! Nnn, st-stop!"

Mado kept moving on his own, "Please, move, h-hurry..my dick feels like it's burning!" he kept thrusting up into the redhead, "AAahh..hhhaaa.."

"I got it, I got it, aaaahh calm down Mado aaaahhh!" Ginga began riding Mado's member. It was difficult fitting in something so big, but after dealing with Kyoya, it got easier.

The redhead paced himself and moved up and down, juices flew each time he got the whole thing in. Mado drooled and his penis grew hot.

"Haaaahhaa..sho good.." he was losing his mind, _'I had no idea being inside Ginga could feel so good.'_

The redhead smiled to himself as he moved on top of Mado, 'For someone who was a virgin a few minutes ago, he's pretty cute. This feels really good too..'

The redhead could feel Mado hitting all the way inside him. His walls squeezed on Mado as he rode the brunette.

The redhead blushed some, "You feel really good Mado, do you like it too?"

"Y-Yes! Nnnn..nnnn.." Mado eyed Ginga's slender body as he moved, "A-Am I allowed to touch you?"

"Huh? Uhh..sure, go ahead." Ginga thought, _'He's so formal, Kyoya would just grab and do whatever he wants.'_

Mado tugged on Ginga's nipples causing the redhead to whimper and cry out. He felt on the redhead's smooth skin. The more he touched the redhead, the more turned on he got.

The redhead felt more aroused as Mado's hands roamed his body, "Haaa..Mado..aaahh, Madooo.." he moaned his name as he moved faster.

Mado panted at the sight. Ginga's nipples were erect, his voice was so shrilly, and his face was so shameless, _'He's moving on his own so pervertedly.. He looks so cute, I want to do him more..'_

The redhead uttered a moan, "Aaahhaaa..n-no way!" he trembled as he moved, Mado was growing more and more erect inside Ginga's tight entrance, "M-Madoo! AAaahha..c-calm down!"

Mado pinched and massaged Ginga's nipples, "I-I can't! You look so cute when I tease your chest! Please move more Ginga, I want more of you!"

Ginga blushed, "Eh, but I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Well then.." Mado's dominant side took over. He gripped Ginga's hips and ass.

"H-Hey, where are you touching?!"

Before Ginga could complain any further, Mado thrusted up into him.

"HHHaaaahhh, Mado don't-!"

"Sorry, I know you said not to..but..but I can't control it anymore!" he thrusted up into the redhead's entrance repeatedly.

"AAHH! Aah! Ah! Ah! Aah! Ah!" Ginga continued to moan and cry out as Mado massaged and thrusted into him.

The redhead's erection started dripping on Mado's shirt.

"Haaahhaa..aaaahh Mado sssttop! Aaahhaaaahh!" Ginga's face showed nothing but pleasure as he drooled and moaned.

'This face..' Mado felt so empowered and happy to make Ginga look so cute and defenseless, "You don't look like you want me to stop, besides I want to use your entrance more!" he thrusted faster into the redhead, _'It really feels like I have to pee..should I pull out? But I don't want to..oh no, can't hold it!'_

"AAHAA! AH! AAAHH! MADO, I'M CUMMING! NNNN, AAAAHHH!" Ginga moaned as Mado's thick member pounded into him more.

"AAAaaahhaa..Ginga, Ginga..it feels like I'm gonna explode!" Mado's head felt dizzy with pleasure and his hips wouldn't stop moving.

"IT'S OKAY, EXPLODE INSIDE ME! AAAHHAA, AAHH, I WANT IT!" Ginga begged, _'What's going on with me? There's something about this guy that just makes me crave more!'_

Mado moaned loudly, "AAAAAHHHHAAAAA, IT'S CUMMING!"

Both came at the same time. Ginga's cum shot out onto Mado's shirt and Mado released his thick semen inside the redhead.

The redheads body trembled in pleasure as so much was released inside him. Mado drooled as he let out his long held load, "S-So good.." _'I want more, I want more, I want more'_ is what repeated in Mado's head as something dark began to take over him.

Ginga slowly lifted his hips. Cum began spilling heavily out of him, "Haaahhhh, s-sorry about the mess Mado..you okay?"

Mado said nothing. Ginga stared down at the cum spilling out.

'_His cum is so hot, it's boiling. How's he able to release so much?'_ His pink entrance quivered as soon as he took Mado's cock out of him, _'It's weird, we just finished but I want it back inside me already.'_

"Ginga!" Mado tackled the redhead.

"Uwah!" the redhead was pinned with a panting Mado topping him. The brunette licked Ginga's neck. The redhead shrieked and tried pushing Mado off of him, "Mado, what are you doing?!"

"Having sex with you.." he licked the shell of Ginga's ear.

"Nnnn, stop, we just finished!" the redhead moaned.

"No we didn't.." Mado got off of Ginga a bit and revealed his hard member, "You said we can keep going until I go limp."

"B-But we just came together..why're you still-?" Ginga reached out.

Mado took Ginga's hand and licked the palm of it.

"WHA-?!" the redhead shuddered as Mado teased his skin with his tongue.

The brunette licked Ginga's fingers, "I can't help it, the more I look at you, smell you, or even hear you my dick gets like this. I want you so badly."

Mado even forgot the main reason why he wanted to become a boy. All he could think about now was violating his beloved redhead.

Mado licked Ginga's armpit, "H-Hyaaa! M-Mado, wait!"

Mado ignored and licked Ginga's chest next, "Haaa..your scent, your body, it's all so good." He chuckled on Ginga's nipple and pinched the other.

The redhead trembled and moaned as his erection came back, "AAaaa-aaahhhaa, st-stop MMMmadoo!" _'How does this guy know my weak points so well? Mado..just who are you?'_

Mado pulled his tongue away, "Haaa..hhhaaa, I can't take it anymore, I want to do you again." He stroked his hard member in his hand, "Haaahh, Ginga..I might just cum from looking at you."

The redhead was wet and heavily turned on as Mado masturbated, "Haaa..hhaaa.., a-alright, I get it. You can put it in me again.." Ginga blushed and spread his legs.

"Hehe, thanks.." Mado got between Ginga's legs and rubbed his erection against his sopping wet hole.

The redhead whimpered as it slowly went in, "MmmMMNNN!" It was definitely the biggest thing he ever took in, but it wasn't the size that won Ginga over, something about Mado made Ginga yearn for him.

Mado gave in hard push, "Hnnn!"

His whole girth got into Ginga. The redhead bucked his hips and moaned loudly, "AAAAAAHHHHAAAHHHAAA!" His body trembled.

"Haaaa..there it is again, this unbearable heat inside you. I love it Ginga, I love you, I wanna move!" Mado began thrusting into the redhead at an abnormal pace.

Ginga let out loud cries of pleasure, "Ah! Ah! AAHHHN! HHaaahh! M-Mado, wait- let me, mnnnn!" Ginga didn't get a chance to rest or resist.

Mado pounded away at his entrance, _'So good, I want to violate him more and more.'_

Ginga's entrance repeatedly swallowed in Mado's thick member and took everything he gave. The redhead drooled and let out loud moans.

Mado was losing his mind as he buried himself into the redhead, "Ginga, Ginga, Ginga, Ginga, Ginga.." the more he cried the boy's name the harder he got.

The redhead could feel it stretching him, "AAAAHHAAAHH, MADO, YOU PERVERT! NNNN AAAHHH, SLOW-DOWN..AAAAHHH!"

Mado smirked as he thrusted into the redhead, "How am I the pervert, you're clearly enjoying this way more than I am."

Ginga's face had grown so erotic. He drooled happily and moaned louder for Mado, "AAAHH, C-CAN'T HELP IT! AAAAAAHHAAA YOU'RE THRUSTING SHO HAWD! AAAAAHH, MADOOO!"

Mado felt more empowered having Ginga at his mercy and giving into him, "You want more? I'll always give you more Ginga! All I want is to make you feel good! So give yourself to me!"

Ginga wrapped his legs and arms around Mado's larger body, "AAAAHH! YES! GIVE ME MORE, I WANT IT, AAAAHHAA! AAHH! AAAAAHHNN!" _'I'm losing my mind here..what's going to happen to me?'_

Mado thrust faster and his cock was feeling hot, "Ginga..I'm cumming! I'm cumming again!" he moaned and drooled as he was nearing another climax, "AAAAAAAAHHHHAAAA!"

Ginga moaned happily as he and Mado came together again. His cum shot out onto their stomachs and Mado came inside him again.

"Haaaahhaaa..aaaahhh.." Ginga trembled as he felt Mado's thick cum overflow from his entrance, "So much..Mado.." he released the brunette so he could pull out.

When the brunette slowly pulled out the rest of his cum spilled out and some squirted onto Ginga, "Haaahh!" the brunette shuddered.

The white fluid landed on Ginga's chest and stomach, "Mado?!" Ginga pouted.

"S-Sorry, I guess I was still cumming."

"Geez.."

The redhead lied there to catch his breath, _'I've never done anything like this before. I had no idea sex could feel this good. But then again..the only one I ever slept with was Kyoya.'_

"U-Umm, Ginga.." Mado whimpered.

"Hm?" the redhead was still dizzy.

Mado's cock remained hard, "It didn't go down..can you take care of it?" Mado stroked it heatedly, "Haaa..hhhaaa, I want to enter you again..please?"

The redhead felt something burning inside him yearning for the brunette, "Well, a blader never goes back on his words.." Ginga smiled and spread his wet entrance for Mado, "Please keep using me until you're satisfied."

Mado smirked victoriously.

**Later that Night. . .**

Mado and Ginga lied under the blankets together naked. Mado was finally satisfied and Ginga's body had calmed down too.

It was 2:00AM, music could still be heard from the lobby that night.

Ginga panted next to Mado, "You..hhaaa, have a gift. Your stamina is amazing, how'd you do all that?"

Mado blushed, "Oh..well, y'know.." _'This is so embarrassing, I totally lost control and did so many things to Ginga, I'm a monster!' _

Ginga got out of bed and began getting dressed, "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. It's really late." He pulled his black skinny jeans on, "Plus there's gonna be a rainstorm tonight."

Mado sat up in bed, "R-Right, and I need to get back to B-Pit!"

"Yup, wouldn't want Madoka to worry, remember?"

Mado gasped, _'Right! I can't believe the whole point of this!'_ "U-Umm, Ginga..can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?" he tossed Mado his pants.

Mado caught them, "How do you feel about Madoka?"

"That's a weird after-sex question." Ginga chuckled.

"I'm serious.." Mado blushed and toyed with his fingers, "Do you like her? Have a crush on her or something?"

"No, not that I know of. She's a sweet girl, great cook, and tough too." He smiled.

"B-But..what if she..were in love with you? How would you respond to her feelings?" Mado sat in the bed and waited for Ginga's response.

'_Oh, he was serious..'_ the redhead's smile faded, "Honestly, I'd turn her down."

"Huh?" a crack formed on Mado's heart.

"I never really thought about Madoka in a romantic way. There are so many things wrong with that thought."

"How could you say that?!" Mado snapped.

Ginga apologized, "No, I'm not saying I _hate_ her or anything..it's just.." he rubbed the back of his head, "I see Madoka as a little sister and she's like a best friend to me. Besides, I'm gay..she'd probably be disgusted to go out with a fag like me. And I already told you I like Kyoya."

Mado's heart broke in his chest, _'After everything I've been through with you Ginga, that's all you see me as?!'_ he trembled with anger and bit his bottom lip.

"But you were just speaking theoretically, right? There's no way Madoka would be interested in me." He chuckled. Mado got out of bed and speed dressed. Ginga watched him, "You okay-?"

"GINGA YOU IDIOT!" Mado grabbed his belongings and left out of Room 7. He ran through the noisy lobby and left the BL club.

When he got outside it was already drizzling.

"Oh right, the rainstorm." He covered his head and ran through the foggy rain.

Tears streamed down his face as he gritted his teeth and ran. After everything he did to get close to Ginga, his feelings for him weren't returned.

"IT'S NOT FAAAAIRRR!" he roared and cried.

Just then there was a clatter of cans and tins. Mado stopped running and looked around. It was coming from an alley near the BL club.

He walked back some to see what the noise was. A fight? A prank? Or maybe that pesky cat that caused all of this.

Mado hid behind a dumpster to see what was going on. The voices sounded familiar.

"Nnnn! NnnNN! Kyoya! Stop, it's raining!" the voice moaned.

'_Huh? That doesn't sound like Ginga..' _Mado wiped his eyes and squinted to get a clear view, "That's-!" he quickly covered his mouth.

Nile was pressed against a brick wall and getting done hard from behind by Kyoya.

"Hnn, nnn, you can handle it Nile. It's just a little rain." Kyoya smirked as he fucked the Egyptian boy.

"My hair is gonna frizz!" Nile complained.

"C'mon Nile, bear with it. You know you're the best fuck." Kyoya kissed the back of Nile's neck, "Who else would I do this with?"

Nile blushed, "W-Well..when you put it that way.."

Mado gritted his teeth angrily, _'That two-timing jerk! Even though Ginga loves him so much!'_ Mado got out his little laptop. He set it on camera mode and took pictures of the scene, _'Wait 'til Ginga sees this.'_

Kyoya thrusted into Nile heatedly, "Hey Nile, I want to cum inside you tonight."

"What?! No! You'll nn, make a mess!" he moaned.

"Please, for me?" Kyoya smiled.

Nile groaned some, "No fair.. F-Fine, go ahead.."

'_Those are the same lines he uses on Ginga, that stupid player!'_ Mado took more pictures of the scene but his hand accidently slipped and hit the flash button.

_Click!_

Kyoya stopped thrusting when he saw the flash, "Huh?"

Mado closed his laptop and began running off, "Oh ssshhh-!"

"Hey, who is that?!" Kyoya was about to run off after Mado.

"Hey, don't you dare pull out!" Nile shook his hips seductively.

Kyoya blushed, "..I'm sure it was nothing anyway."

Meanwhile, Mado was running up the blocks to B-Pit with anger rushing through his veins.

'_Curse you Kyoya Tategami, even though you stole Ginga from me, he wasn't enough for you! Me and Ginga were supposed to be together forever, until you ruined it.'_ Mado saw B-pit up ahead.

The rain was coming down hard now and dark clouds began to roll in.

'_This isn't Ginga's fault, he can still love me. He just needs to see Kyoya for the fraud that he is! I just have to steal him back. Ginga will be mine and we will live happily ever after!'_ Mado thought greedily.

He got out his key and forced the doors open afterward. He panted from exhaustion looking around B-pit.

"Hey, where are you cat?! Come out!" Mado yelled, _'I just need that cat's magic one more time, this time I'll have Ginga for sure.'_ "Here kitty, kitty, kitty-"

"**I have a name, ya dumb bitch."**

Mado turned around to the B-Pit counter. There she was, the feline herself. She was licking her paw without a care in the world.

"There you are. I need your help." Mado panted. Rain water dripped from his messy brown hair.

The cat backed away from it, **"What do you want now? Your 24 hours is almost up, didn't you get what you want from Ginga yet?"**

"Not yet, that's what I need you for. I want to change my wish." Mado demanded.

"**Nope, no can do. Everybody gets one." **

"Please, anything you give me is fine!" Mado got down, bowed, and begged, "Please, Won!"

"**Hmmm..**_**anything**_**?"** the cat leapt down to the floor where Mado was bowing.

"Yes, anything! I want revenge on Kyoya Tategami and I want Ginga all to myself!" Mado's eyes showed hatred and determination.

"**Hmm, you're a pretty greedy and sneaky kid..I like it."** The cat hummed happily and gave Mado a new candy.

"What's this?" he sat up.

This time the candy was in a red devil wrapper and glowed crimson, **"This candy will give you your deepest darkest desires. The ONE thing you need to steal Ginga from Kyoya."**

"What?! Why didn't you give this before?" Mado picked up the candy and began unwrapping it.

"**That's because this candy is cursed. In order for your wish to be granted, something you already have is taken away. So be careful-"**

Mado ignored and popped the candy into his mouth. He bit into it angrily and began chewing right away.

"**Aaaaand, you're not even listening."** Won sweatdropped.

Mado chucked and sucked on the candy angrily, "I don't care what you take from me, I want my wish!" _'And I will have my revenge on Kyoya!'_

Just then, his whole body felt like it was on fire. He fell over and became even more paralyzed than before.

'_Wha-What's happening?! This hurts way more than before! What's going to happen to me this time?!'_

The cat's eyed glowed yellow as she watched Mado squirm and claw at his throat in pain. Finally Mado's body remained motionless.

The cat shook his head, **"Haaa, be careful what you wish for kid, be careful what you wish for."**

A flash of lightning struck outside of B-Pit, and the cat was gone.

**Next Day. . .**

It was October 30th and the skies had brightened up. Just a lovely afternoon in Metal Bey City.

Ginga was walking up the streets on his way to B-Pit. He had overslept due to last night's activities.

He yawned, "Maaan, last night was great. I hope Mado is okay, he seemed pretty mad yesterday." Ginga blushed, "I should've got his number..could've hooked him up with one of my friends, oh well."

The redhead had gotten an invite from Madoka to have cake and tea at B-pit and Ginga couldn't resist that.

He walked through the B-Pit automatic doors, "Maaaadokaaa~, you here?"

"Hi Ginga." Madoka stood there with a smile.

"Hey, you're back! How was your trip?" Ginga smiled back.

The little brunette looked away, "It was really.._interesting_."

"Hm?"

"Forget about that, let's have that cake and tea." She walked down the hall to the guest room.

Ginga followed, "Yeah, now you're talkin!"

The two of them sat at small table to eat. Madoka got out two cups of tea and one plate of cake.

"Hm? Aren't you going to eat any cake Madoka?"

"No thanks, I'm on a diet." She placed the plate of came in front of Ginga along with some milk tea, "I made it special just for you."

"O-Okay.." Ginga thought Madoka was acting a little strange.

Madoka picked up the little fork and began cutting a small piece off of the little cube cake.

The brunette sat real close to him, "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Hm? Oh sure, go ahead." Ginga ate a bite of cake, _'Why's she asking me? Isn't this __**her**__ shop?'_

Madoka happily watched Ginga eat her cake, "Like it?"

"Uh-huh, it's so fluffy and creamy!" he hummed happily, "You gotta teach me the recipe someday!"

"Sure Ginga, _anything _for you." She smiled and placed her hand on his thigh.

The redhead chuckled nervously. It creeped him out having Madoka this close to him. He didn't know what to say so he just kept eating cake.

Madoka sipped her milk tea, _'He's almost done.. It should be kicking in real soon.'_

Ginga sighed after finishing the cake, "Haaa, thanks for the meal."

"Glad you enjoyed it."

The redhead picked up his cup of tea and began sipping it, "Come to think of it, it's pretty quiet around here."

Madoka leaned on Ginga's shoulder, "Yeah, I closed the shop early so we could have some alone time together, just the two of us."

"Uhh..okay.." the redhead felt nervous, _'She's getting closer again.'_

She nuzzled against Ginga's shoulder, "Ginga.."

He stopped sipping, "Hm?"

"I like you too."

"I like you too Madoka. Thanks again for the cake and tea." Ginga then yawned, _'I feel a little sleepy. Must be the milk.'_

"I **really** like you Ginga."

"Yeah, you said that already." Ginga rubbed his head, "Mmmnn.." his hand began to shake, the cup of tea trembled in his shaky grasp, _'What's going on?'_

The brunette got off his shoulder, "What's wrong Ginga?"

"Nothing..just a little tired.." he nodded off some. His vision grew blurry and his legs had fallen asleep.

Madoka smirked, "Feeling.._sleepy_?"

"Madoka..what did you-?" Ginga dropped his cup of tea, and he fell over.

Madoka caught him on her lap. She stroked his red hair, "Oh Ginga, I love you."

The redhead lost consciousness, everything went black as he slumbered. Now Madoka's plans for him were about to begin.

**Later. . .**

The sun was setting and it was getting late. B-pit was silent and only one room was open, the guest room.

The unconscious Ginga lied on the bed with Madoka on top of him.

He began to murmur once he heard some sucking sounds, _'Huh? What was I doing..? Oh yeah, cake and tea a B-Pit..' _Ginga's eyes slowly opened, "Mmmnn.." _'Wha..my mouth feels..'_ "MmmNN?"

Madoka was on top of Ginga tongue kissing him, "Mmnn..mnnnn.." _'I finally get my first kiss with Ginga, his mouth is delicious..mnn, I can still taste the cake.'_

"MmNN?!" Ginga began to squirm around in horror.

Madoka noticed and broke the kiss. Strings of saliva were made connecting their tongues, "Haaa, so you're awake now."

"M-Mado..ka..?" Ginga's golden eyes were wide with fright.

She licked her lips, "Your saliva is so tasty Ginga. Want to kiss more now that you're awake?"

"Hy..HYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ginga thrashed around causing him and Madoka to fall off the bed.

Ginga landed on his back on the hard floor. Madoka landed on her butt, "Ow!"

Ginga looked around. He was in B-Pit late at night. His pants were gone and his arms were tied behind his back, "What's..going on?"

Madoka trembled some as she sat on the floor, "That really hurt Ginga, geez."

Ginga thought she was hurt, "Sorry Madoka, it's just you.." Ginga then saw something squishy between Madoka's legs, "Madoka..what's that?" his voice was shaky.

The brunette's panties were showing along with something bulgy. Madoka looked down and then giggled, "I guess the cat's out the bag, oh well."

She stood up and lifted up her skirt for Ginga to see.

The redhead gasped in horror, "What?! B-But that's a..!"

Madoka had grown a cock. It was being constricted by her stretched out panties, "Yup, my very own dick." She pulled her panties off so Ginga could see it clearly.

It was erect and dripping already, "Madoka..just what happened to you?"

"I did this for you Ginga." Madoka blushed and smiled, "I know that you're gay..so I got this just for you. But don't worry, I still love and accept you."

Ginga stared at it, "How..?"

"Haa..hhaaa, please stare at me more, it makes me more excited." She stroked it and rubbed the tip with her small hands, "I got so hard from kissing you while you slept, but you looked so defenseless I couldn't help myself."

The redhead could not believe his eyes, _'Something's wrong with her, this isn't the Madoka I know. This is a nightmare!'_ "Quick Madoka, we can get you help. Maybe you need a hospital..we can get this thing removed."

"Huh? But I don't want to get rid of it." Madoka stopped stroking it once it was fully erect, "I want to violate you and make you feel good with it."

"HUH?!" Ginga scooted backwards trying to get away but his body felt numb and hot.

"It's no use trying to escape, especially since you ate my _special_ cake." She walked over to the redhead, "Don't fight it Ginga, I know you like being fucked, and hard too. That's why I got this, now we can love each other."

She stroked it and aimed the tip for Ginga' mouth.

"M-Madoka?!" Ginga was cornered against the bed.

"Please accept my feelings!" she thrusted into his mouth.

Ginga let out muffled moans and his legs kicked.

Madoka's mind melted as she thrusted into his mouth, "HAA! AAAHH! I love your mouth Ginga! Aaaahh!" she thrusted wildly into his mouth.

The brunette really wanted to cum. Ginga was still horrified by the thing.

'_What's going on with Madoka?! She's usually so sweet, innocent, and caring! She'd never do anything like this or say anything like this!'_ Ginga winced as he took half of it into his mouth.

Madoka's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she thrusted into his mouth, "HHaaahhhaaa, incredible, take more of me Ginga." Madoka gripped Ginga's hair and forced him to take the whole thing.

"MMMMNNN!" Ginga let out a muffled moan as it went down his throat.

The brunette enjoyed how Ginga's throat would tease the tip. She continued to fuck Ginga's throat like an animal in heat.

'_It feels so good, can't stop, I want more, give me more, give me more, give me more.'_ Were all the dark thoughts that filled Madoka's head.

Ginga drooled as she had her way with his mouth, _'I can hardly breathe..it hurts.. so why do I feel good?'_ Ginga's fighting had slowed down and he had grown an erection, "MMmmnn

The brunette continued to thrust into Ginga's mouth, "AAaahhhaa, like the taste Ginga? You're starting to feel good too, aren't you?" Madoka had seen Ginga's erection.

His erection dripped and was making a mess on the floor as she violated his mouth.

"I'm glad I can make you feel good, you feel good to me too." Madoka drooled, "NNNNnnnaaaahhh, I'm cumming! Can't- anymore!"

Madoka trembled and moaned loudly as she released herself in the redhead's mouth. Ginga's eyes shut tight as cum filled his mouth, it overflowed.

'_This tastes so familiar..It's hot..it boils!'_ Ginga's body trembled as Madoka ejaculated in his mouth. His erection twitched and shot out it's milky cum.

The brunette shivered in ecstasy, "Haaa..oh, don't want you to choke." She pulled out of his mouth and shot out the last of her cum onto him, "Nnnnaaaahhhh, it's still cumming out." She tried stroking the last of it out, "Quick Ginga!" she thrusted the tip into his mouth.

"MmmNNN?!"

"Drink it.." she ordered with a blushing smile. She stroked her cock faster and the last of her semen began spilling out.

Ginga felt the rush of the thick fluid fill his mouth. He swallowed it down and tried to get it all, _'Why am I listening to her? I shouldn't..but it tastes so good.'_ His tongue moved on its own and licked her member.

"AAaaahhhaa..G-Ginga, more..your tongue!" she shivered in ecstasy as Ginga sucked and licked on her tip, "Haaa..hhhaaa, good boy." She pulled out of his mouth.

Ginga sat there in a daze, "Haa..hhhaaaa.." _'Why does my body keep feeling hotter and hotter?'_

Madoka was still hard, "Now, time for the best part."

Ginga's eyes went wide, "There's..There's still more?"

The brunette smirked, "Yup, I still haven't entered you yet. I want to put it in you now."

Ginga tried to get away but his arms were still tied and it was hard to move. Madoka flipped him over and spread his entrance.

"Just a little more prepping.." she used some of her cum and lubed up Ginga's entrance.

"Stop it, Madoka cut it out!" he squirmed.

"It's okay, this won't hurt. I looked up that males need prepping in order to have sex. I would never want to hurt you Ginga, so I'll make you feel good."

Ginga bit his lip to hold back his moans as Madokas' fingers teased his entrance. His erection reawakened much to Madoka's satisfaction.

"Haaa, I had no idea you could be so cute Ginga.." her cock twitched with anticipations, "I can't wait.." she pulled her fingers away, they were coated in Ginga's wet juices, "And neither can you.."

Ginga let out a sigh of relief when her fingers were gone.

She pressed her hard member against Ginga's entrance, "You're sucking me in already, were you waiting for me?"

"Of course not! Madoka, snap out of it..this isn't like you!" Ginga tried to reason with her, "Don't do anything you might regret, we can go back to the good old days..remember? You're a sweet girl always caring for others, don't do this!"

Madoka went silence, "..maybe you're right Ginga. I could go back to fixing beys, baking cakes, and watching you have good time with your friends."

The redhead went silent hoping Madoka had given up.

The brunette smirked, "But fucking you would feel so much better." She thrusted into the redhead.

Ginga moaned loudly throughout the store, "AAAaaahhhaaaa!"

"I hear you Ginga, but my body won't listen to me." She drooled while she thrusted, "All I want to now is to rape you, impregnate you, and make you mine."

Ginga was creeped out a little by her greed, but his body felt otherwise.

"AAAahhhaaahh, you're insides feel the best..AAAAHH!" She gripped his hips and slammed hard into him from behind, "Gingaaa!"

"AAAAHH! AAAHH! HHYYAAAAHH! M-MADOKAAA! NOOO, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Ginga begged.

He couldn't do much with his arms tied tight and his numb legs.

Madoka moaned as her sensitive member was being teased by Ginga's walls. Each time she thrusted in the hotter her dick felt.

"AAAHHahhaaa, it's hitting your deepest spot, you feel it too, right Ginga?"

"NO! I- NNN! NNNAAAAHH!" Ginga tried fighting the pleasure, _'I can't believe this is happening, when will this nightmare end?!'_

Madoka switched the position up a bit, she placed Ginga's leg over her shoulder as she thrusted, "This way is better.." she thrusted her hips directly into Ginga's.

The redhead let out louder moans as Madoka's cock hit his deepest spots, "AAAHHA! AHH! N-NO MORE, I CAN'T, IT'S TOO MUCH! NNNAAAAAHHH!"

"I know, I feel it too..this is a sweet spot right?" Madoka aimed there more.

The more she hit Ginga's sweetest spot the more he clamped down on her. She trembled with pleasure as she stirred up Ginga's entrance.

"This is it, give yourself to me Ginga. If you're with me I'll fix your bey, cook you whatever you want, and I'll make you feel good every day." Madoka blushed as she violated him, "You have no idea how much I love you."

The redhead could barely hear her or anything for that matter. The pleasure was starting to rush to his head.

Their perverted juices dripped as Madoka slammed into him more and more. Ginga's erection twitched and dripped a lot. Ginga could feel Madoka throbbing inside him.

"AAAHHAAAHH! GINGA, GINGA I'M CUMMING!"

"WHA-?! NNNAAaa P-PULL OUT! AAAHHAA! AAHH!" Ginga moaned.

Madoka went faster, "MY HIPS WON'T LISTEN THIS FEELS TOO GOOD TO GIVE UP, I BET YOU WANT ME TO DO IT INSIDE ANYWAY!"

The redhead blushed, "NO I DON'T-!"

Madoka moaned loudly as she released herself in the redhead's entrance. Both of their hips bucked against each other as they came.

Madoka's eyes rolled to the back of her head again, "AAaaahhhaaa, it's never ending..it won't stop.. aaahh!"

Ginga's cum shot out onto the floor, he trembled in pleasure as his insides were creampied by Madoka's semen, _'Haaa..if this goes on I'm gonna get addicted.. Gotta get out of here..'_ things started getting blurry.

The brunette sighed in relief once it stopped, she pulled out of the redhead and had gone limp, "Hm?" the dark thoughts cleared her mind, "What was I..?"

She looked around and noticed the soiled Ginga underneath her. Her cum overflowed from his entrance and he could barely keep his eyes open.

Tears filled her eyes, "Oh no, what have I done?!" she rubbed Ginga's cheek, "I'm sorry Ginga, I'm so sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen to you, I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"Mado..ka.." Ginga closed his eyes and everything went black.

"NOOO! Ginga!" she cried more, _'This wasn't what I wished for, I wanted to have you to myself, but not like this. Oh Ginga..'_

She cleaned the room up and took care of the redhead while he slept. Once she thought it was enough she left for home and left the doors open in case Ginga felt better that night.

**Halloween. . .**

It was the afternoon of October 31st Halloween! Madoka was in B-Pit sitting behind the counter with a bowl of candy. She was going to close up shop early, but now she decided to stay open. Hopefully the work would make her forget about last night.

She sighed, "I can't believe I did that to Ginga. One minute I was a guy and then I wake up from raping him." She looked down sad, "Now he'll never come here again."

"**Ooo, candy~ Do you have any Kit-Kats?"**

"Sure they're in the bowl-" Madoka lifted her head and turned around, "You!"

The cat put the Kit-Kat back, **"Yo, how goes it?"**

"Care to explain _this_?!" Madoka lifted her skirt up some so the cat could see the limp bulge in her panties.

"**Hey, that was **_**your**_** wish, too bad so sad. That's what you get for making the wish while you were still a boy. You're stuck with that..third leg for life."**

"But my wish was to make Ginga mine, all I did was hurt him yesterday." She was about to cry, "Now he'll never come back here again!"

"**But you were given that thing between your legs to steal him from Kyoya."**

"How did this thing help?! All it did was make him hate me!"

"**Let me finish!"** the cat explained, **"I warned you that that candy was cursed. It gave you the thing you need to win Ginga but it also took something from you, your self-control."**

Madoka stared wide-eyed, "My self..control?"

"**Yup, and without that, you can release your deepest honest desires onto Ginga whenever you're near him."** The cat licked her paw.

"HOW IS THAT HELPING ME?!" Madoka cried, "Ginga hates me-"

"**He **_**doesn't**_** hate you. Trust me, after whatever you did to him yesterday I guarantee he'll come back here for more."** The cat hopped off the counter and walked away.

"What does that mean?" she called after the cat.

"**It means what it means. Now then, my job here is done. Happy Halloween kid."** The cat vanished through a wall never to return again.

Madoka gasped, "Haaa, stupid magic cat." She lied her head on the counter, "If only I didn't make those wishes I wouldn't be in this mess. Now Ginga won't come back here ever again."

She remembered what had happened last night. She had done so many erotic things to him. Drugged him, kissed him, fucked his mouth, and violated his body.

Madoka gulped some and her legs squirmed, _'..still, he was so cute though. I kinda want to do it again.'_ A noticeable bulge began to form under her skirt. She gasped, "Oh no, not again!"

She pulled back her jean skirt and saw her erection was slowly becoming more and more erect.

"Why won't this stupid thing stay down?" She whimpered some as her panties clenched her cock, "Oh fine, just a little bit." She lied her head on the counter to hide her masturbation.

She pulled her panties off of it a bit and gave it some strokes. It became hard in her grasp.

'_I'm a terrible person, even though I regret doing those things to Ginga, I feel like doing them all over again.'_ The thought of Ginga licking her cock again, touching all over him, and doing him only seemed to increase her size.

She let out small moans as a puddle of pre-cum began to form on the floor. She squirmed in her chair as she was close to release.

"Almost..gonna cum!"

Just then the bell rung signaling a customer had entered.

Madoka immediately straightened herself up, "H-Hello and welcome to B-Pit!"

Ginga stood there holding his bag, "Um..hey."

He approached her counter. Madoka froze up and felt fear and horror as grew near, _'Why's he here? I bet he's here to tell me I'm scum, what if he calls the police, or tells the others?!'_

"Uhh..Madoka, about yesterday."

Madoka sobbed loudly, "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRRRYYYY! I NEVER MEANT FOR THIS TO HAPPEN, IT JUST DID AND-"

Ginga put his bag down, "Calm down Madoka, I'm not mad. I just came here to get some answers."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, I know you're not normally like that. I came to talk things out. So tell me how.." he blushed, "you grew a dick yesterday.."

Madoka wiped her tears, "You mean it, you'll listen to me no matter how crazy it sounds."

"Of course. For you to grow such a _crazy_ thing it only makes sense something _crazy _happened." Ginga joked.

Madoka sighed at the goofball, _'Same old Ginga, he really is a good guy..'_

Madoka explained from start to finish what had happened two days ago. How she met the cat, how she found out Ginga was gay, the wishes, becoming a futanari, and why she can't control herself anymore.

The redhead stood there blushing red, "..so all that.."

Madoka looked down in guilt, "I-I'm sorry, it was all very selfish of me. But you have to believe me Ginga, I never wanted things to get out of hand, I just wanted to get closer to you."

"I believe you Madoka, you don't lie." Ginga also apologized, "I'm sorry too for not being available back then."

The brunette shook her head, "It's fine now..after everything I've done, I don't deserve to be your friend."

"Hey now, I wouldn't say that." Ginga talked calmly, "Madoka, I _do_ like you, as a friend and even now. Last night, I knew that you weren't yourself and I know you really regret what you did. Before I passed out, I could hear you cry and apologize to me over and over again."

Madoka blushed, "Y-You heard all that?!"

"Yup, a real rapist wouldn't feel sorry for their victim, or take care of them afterwards either." Ginga rubbed the back of his head, "I just count myself lucky some psychopath didn't get his hands on me."

The brunette giggled, "Hehe, is that your way of cheering me up?"

The two of them shared a laugh and it was starting to feel like old times again. The redhead then got an idea, "Hey Madoka, isn't today Halloween?"

"Yeah, why? Want some candy?" she gestured to the bowl.

"No, let's go do all those things you wanted to do on Halloween. You know..maybe go see a movie or just some alone time." Ginga blushed, "It's the least we could do.."

Madoka perked up, "R-Really, you mean it?! But what about Kyoya?"

"Oh..about him." The redhead looked away, "You left your laptop in the guest room last night. When I woke up..I kinda went through it."

Madoka stayed silent and then caught on to what Ginga was trying to say, _'Oh no, those pictures I took!' _"Oh Ginga.."

"I can't believe Kyoya would do such a thing behind my back." Ginga rubbed his eyes to prevent tears from coming out, "After all I've done for him.."

The brunette looked worried, "Sorry you had to find out the hard way. I was going to tell you but.."

"It's okay, I broke up with him last night. I don't need to be with a jerk like him." Ginga got pumped, "So let's hang out."

"Yeah- nnn!" Madoka tried to get up but she sat right back down. She went pale realizing she couldn't move just yet, _'I forgot..I'm still hard..'_

"Hm? What's wrong? Let's go slowpoke-" Ginga walked behind the counter to help Madoka.

"Wait Ginga don't come-!"

It was too late. Ginga paused when he saw Madoka's erection dripping from under her skirt.

Madoka was bright red and ready to die from embarrassment. She waved her arms frantically, "I-It's not what it looks like! I wasn't thinking anything perverted as we talked- I really meant my apology, this is just u-uhh!"

Ginga didn't look scared or shocked. He just approached her normally, "Madoka, can I see it for a sec?"

"H-Huh? Oh, um.. sure, Ginga." She blushed and spread her legs a little bit.

Ginga got on his knees to get a closer look. He pulled her skirt back some so he could see the full erection, _'Wow, so it __**was**__ real.'_ "So you really did grow one. Does it hurt?" Ginga touched the tip.

Madoka let out a small moan, "MMmmnn! I-It doesn't hurt.. just sensitive. I can't control this thing at all."

Ginga sweatdropped, "..well it _is _pretty big." _'I kinda feel like I just got beat.'_ Madoka's was even bigger than Ginga's.

"D-Don't touch it so much or it won't go down!" she whined.

"The only way to make it go down **is **to touch it a lot Madoka." Ginga explained, "This is a normal reaction, guys have it all the time. We just know how to control it better."

Ginga sat beside Madoka's chair and began stroking her erection for her. The brunette let out louder moans.

"G-Ginga, don't~! What if someone walks in?"

"Everyone's out busy getting their costumes on, we'll be okay." Ginga stroked her off more, "Just relax and focus on releasing yourself."

Madoka blushed and let out more perverted moans, _'I can't believe he's helping me with this. His hand feels so good, I want him to touch it more!'_

Her penis throbbed in Ginga's hand and was making a mess on his hand and on the floor, _'Seems like she's close.'_ The redhead's heart raced fast in his chest as he stroked her off.

"Haaa..hhhaaaa.." Madoka's cock started dripping more and adding onto the puddle underneath them, "Ginga..it's burning!"

"Good, go for it Madoka.." Ginga stroked her faster.

The brunette trembled in her chair and her mind melted as she released her semen, "Aaaaahhhaaa! I-I'm cumming! Gingaaa!" she moaned.

Her cock gushed out a lot of white fluid onto the tiled floor. Ginga gulped at the sight, _'She sure does release a lot. I kinda want to taste some..'_ he then blushed at the thought, _'Nononono, I'm just helping her out! Madoka is still a little girl no matter what!'_

Madoka shivered in ecstasy as her climax ended, "G-Ginga..let go.."

The redhead snapped out of it, "Oh so..rry.." he paused when he noticed Madoka was still rock hard in his grasp.

"If you don't let go.. I'll lose control again." She sobbed and tears streamed down her cheeks, "I don't want to hurt you again..hic.. I'm a monster!" she covered her eyes.

Ginga shushed her, "Relax Madoka..you're not a monster." He hugged her.

Madoka gasped, "Ginga.."

"You're still the same Madoka I know. You're smart, you're pretty, you're an awesome cook, and nobody knows more about beys than you do." Ginga looked down at her, "There are so many positive things about you, don't let this get you down."

Madoka hugged him back, _'Even after everything I've done to him, he still treats me like a normal girl. Just another one of things I love about him.'_

"Madoka, if you want..I'll help take responsibility."

"Huh?"

"I'll be your..partner. Y'know..for when you lose your self-control." Ginga blushed, "I'll help you get through this since you wished for this up for me. That is..if you want to."

Madoka sniffled and rubbed her eyes, "Yes..yes I want to. You'll let me do what I want..no matter how perverted it is?"

"Of course.." Ginga hugged her again, "I won't leave you alone, not this time."

Madoka smiled and her heart raced happily, _'I'll have to thank that cat later..my wish really did come true.'_

**Meanwhile Outside. . .**

Kyoya was walking up the block with his hands shoved into his pockets. He was on his way to B-Pit so Madoka could fix his Leone.

"Hmph, what's with Ginga today? Damn redhead, breaking up with me like that." Kyoya was suspicious, "And how'd he know I was cheating on him? Oh well, whatever.. I'm sure I can find someone to replace him."

The lion teen saw B-Pit up ahead. He walked through the automatic doors.

"Yo Madoka, I'm here." He called out.

There was silence, not a person in sight.

"Huh? Where is she? The sign said she was open. Maybe she's in another room." Kyoya began investigating the place.

He peeked downstairs, the room was empty. He checked the kitchen, knocked on the bathroom, and checked upstairs.

"Dammit where **is** she?" he grumbled. Kyoya then stopped walking when he heard small whimpering noises, _'Huh? What's that?'_

He noticed the door to the guest room had its light on and was open a crack.

"What's going on?" he whispered to himself.

He crept over to the door to peek and his eyes went wide.

Madoka was moaning while sitting in her computer chair. Her legs were wide open as Ginga was on his knees between them.

From Kyoya's position all he could see was Ginga licking under her skirt. He grit his teeth and became pissed, _'Hmph, so he broke up with me to be with her. Turns out Ginga was straight, or maybe he was BI.'_

The lion teen continued to watch in anger, not sure when to barge in.

Meanwhile in the room, Madoka was moving Ginga's head on her cock. The redhead let out muffled moans as he deep-throated her.

The brunette's face was red as her penis felt hot in Ginga's mouth, "Haaa..aaahh, it feels so good! Ginga use your tongue more!"

The redhead massaged his tongue against her member as he sucked. Madoka's cock throbbed with excitement and its temperature rose.

She smiled, "AAaahhhaa! Yes, just like that!" she closed her eyes lost in pleasure, "GINGAAAAA!"

She moaned as she came inside the redhead's mouth. Ginga couldn't swallow it all so it overflowed from his mouth and dripped onto the floor.

Kyoya saw the white fluid and got confused, _'What the..? But isn't that semen?'_

Ginga took his mouth off of it to breathe and revealed Madoka's erection.

Kyoya quickly covered his mouth and his lion eyes went wide, _'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!'_

Madoka shivered as she shot the rest of it into Ginga's open mouth. The redhead gulped it down and sighed heavenly, "Haaa.. feel better yet Madoka?"

He cock twitched as she panted in heat, "It won't stay down. It keeps feeling hotter and hotter."

Ginga licked up the shaft, "Haaa..stiw it's amashing.. your sixth shot and it's stiw wike this..mmmmnn." he sucked on tip.

Madoka moaned, "D-Don't tease me Ginga! Geez!" she panted, "Sorry you have to keep doing this. No matter how many times I cum, it goes right back up."

"Ish okay.." his tongue teased her tip, "I'm getting addicted to the taste anyway."

Kyoya felt sick, _'This is disgusting! Ginga..I can't believe you __**like**__ this! He chose this.. __**freak**__ over __**me**__?!'_

Madoka trembled as Ginga began sucking her again, "I can't take it..I want more. Gingaaa" she whined.

The redhead stopped sucking knowing full well what she wanted. He stood up and began taking off his red and brown belts, "I know, I know.. Give me a sec."

The brunette blushed as Ginga took off his pants right in front of her. He was soaking wet and had an erection himself.

'_It's amazing..I want to put it in, I want to put it in, I want to put it in!'_ Madoka's cock got fully erect and it was eager to get inside the redhead as soon as possible. Madoka then covered her erection after how big it got, "S-Sorry, I couldn't control it.."

"It's okay, I'm losing my self-control too." Ginga went to the bed. He placed his hands on the bed and his back side to Madoka, "Go ahead, put it in, Madoka."

The brunette shyly got up from her seat, "C-Can I really?" she walked over to the redhead. She spread his entrance and rubbed her tip against the entrance, _'Haaa, Ginga's entrance..it's sopping wet.'_

"Y-Yeah.." Ginga sweatdropped, _'She just asked me yet she's already moving on her own.'_

"Haa..hhaaa, I want it!" Madoka thrusted in.

The redhead let out a loud cry as she forced it in. He squeezed tight on the blankets to the bed, _'She's bigger than I remember! Gotta..get used to it!'_ he groaned.

Kyoya's jaw dropped some, _'She actually put that __**thing**__ in him?!'_

Madoka lost her self-control and her mind melted with pleasure, "HAAAAHHAHH, It's so hot inside..aaahh, I wanna move, I wanna move!" she whined.

"Go ahead, nnnn!" Ginga granted her permission.

The brunette began thrusting into the redhead in a fast pace. Ginga let out moans of pleasure and his entrance dripped more.

Her cock thrusted wildly into his entrance. Madoka gripped Ginga's hips as she fucked him uncontrollably. Each time she thrusted in, it drove her crazy.

"Ahh! AAH! IT'S SO GOOD, I MISSED THIS FEELING! GINGAAA! I LOVE IT! HAAAHH! AAHHH, YOU FEEL AMAZING!" She thrusted more.

The redhead moaned in pleasure and drooled on the bed, "AAAHH! AHH! M-MADOKA..I CAN'T- AAAAHH..IT'S TOO GOOD!" Ginga was losing balance in his legs. He lied on the bed as Madoka dominated his entrance, "AAAHHAA! AH! AHH! AAAHH MORE!"

The brunette fucked him faster, "NNNNAAAAHH, YOU'RE SQUEEZING MEE! I WANT MORE, GINGA! CAN I DO YOU MORE? AAAHH, CAN I? I FEEL SO HOT, I WANT TO VIOOLATE YOU MORE!"

Ginga was getting dizzy with pleasure, "YES! DO IT! AAAHH! AAH! NNN, WHATEVER YOU WANT! AAAAH, USE IT AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE!"

'_As much as I like?'_ Madoka grew bigger at the thought, "AAAAAHHAA! GINGAAA, GINGAAA, AAAAHH, GINGAAA!"

Ginga cried out when he felt Madoka stretch him out more. His erection dripped all over the place with each slapping thrust.

He loved the force Madoka drove into him. The way she lost herself inside him excited him and made him crave more.

"HYAAAAHH! SO TIGHT! AAAH, SQUEEZE ME MORE, AAAAHH, MAKE ME CUM, MAKE ME CUM!" Madoka thrusted harder, practically humping the boy like a dog in heat, "AAAAHH, MY PENIS FEELS HOT! GINGAAA!"

She kept moving her hips uncontrollably as she thrusted. Ginga drooled on the bed, "AAAAAHH! MADOKA, I'M CLOSE TOO.. HAAA! AAH! AAH! BUT JUST A LITTLE LONGER, YOU CAN'T CUM YET!"

Madoka was losing her mind, "EEH?! AAAHH, BUT I WANNA CUM NOW! AH! AH! LET ME, PLEASE LET MEEE!" she begged.

'_She's kinda cute when she can't hold it.'_ Ginga purposely teased her with his hips, "Nope, not yet~!"

Madoka drooled and trembled with pleasure, "AAHHAAA! LET ME CUM! AAAHH! PLEASE LET ME CUM! AAAH, I WANNA SHOOT! I WANNA SHOOT AAAHH OUT A LOT OF MY CUM INSIDE YOU! AAAAHHNNN!" she moved against his hips.

"AAAHAA AAAHAA! F-FINE, YOU CAN CUM, AAAAHH! AAHHAA!" Ginga stopped teasing the horny brunette.

Madoka moaned happily, "FINALLYYY, AAAAAAAHHHHAAAA! CUMMIIIIING!" Her whole body trembled as she came heavy in the redhead.

Ginga came on the bed, "AAAAAAHHHHAAAAAHHAA!" He drooled in ecstasy as he could feel the thick semen fill his stomach and overflow from entrance, "Haaa..aaahh, sooo muuuch.."

Madoka sighed and rested on Ginga's back as she kept releasing her long held load, "Haa..hhhaaaa.."

Kyoya stared in horror and disgust as the cum dripped onto the floor, _'I can't believe this. They're __**both**__ freaks! I gotta get outta here!'_ he backed away to run but he tripped backwards and landed on his butt, "Oof!"

Madoka snapped out of it and looked at the door. She saw Kyoya rubbing his sore butt. She quickly looked away, _'So..he saw us..'_ rather than get scared, Madoka thought of something fun.

Kyoya covered his mouth, _'Oh no did she hear me?!'_

She pulled out of the redhead and let him sit on the floor to catch his breath, "Haaa..hhaaa, phew I thought you'd never stop cumming. You really need to control that Madoka." He sighed as his stomach finally returned to normal size.

"Ginga.." Madoka got close to his face.

From Kyoya's position it just looked like they were kissing. He uncovered his mouth, _'Hmph, she didn't hear me at all.'_

What Madoka was **really** doing was whispering into Ginga's ear, "Don't look now, but Kyoya's watching us."

Ginga gasped some, "Really?" he whispered back, "Should we stop? Or catch him in the act?"

"I've got a better idea. And we're definitely not stopping." Madoka was still hard, "We still have a lot more work to do."

Ginga was interested, "What'd you have in mind?"

"Let's teach that two-timer a lesson he'll never forget." Madoka smirked.

Ginga smirked back understanding what Madoka meant. The two got up and began undressing. Madoka only took off her skirt and shoes. Ginga took off the last of his clothes and got onto the bed.

'_What're those two freaks doing now? Didn't they just finish?'_ Kyoya just couldn't bring himself to look away from all this.

Ginga and Madoka got on the bed together. She stroked her penis, "Haaa, ready for round two?"

Ginga lied on his back and spread his legs and entrance wide enough so Madoka could fit, "Yeah.. Use it as much as you like."

Madoka got excited and rubbed her tip against Ginga's quivering entrance, "Gladly." She thrusted into him and both of them moaned.

"M-Madoka, easy, I'm still sensitive!" Ginga trembled on the bed.

"Haaa..hhhaaa, I almost came just now." Madoka trembled too, "Aaaahhaa! I can't wait!"

'_Oh no, not again..'_ Ginga knew Madoka just lost her self-control again, _'Oh well, I like this side of her too.'_

Madoka moved into the redhead at normal pace. She looked down as Ginga's entrance swallowed her whole. She blushed as their bodies became one.

'_Nnnnaaaahh, he's sucking me in. So good, I wanna thrust! But just a little more patience.'_ She wanted to tease Kyoya right in his face by pleasuring Ginga in ways Kyoya never could.

Madoka moved at a normal pace as she panted under her breath trying to control her lust, "Haaahh..hhaahh..hhaaah.. Your insides are the best Ginga."

"I'm glad you feel good too, mmmnn, hhaaa, Madoka go faster." The redhead begged.

"Really~? You sure~?" Madoka smiled as she teased the redhead.

Ginga groaned at the obvious taunt, "C'mon~, Madookaaa! I want it harder and faster!" he begged.

"Alright, alright~" Madoka smirked, _'Harder and faster coming right up.'_ She slammed into the redhead.

"AAAAAHHAA!" Ginga uttered a loud moan.

Madoka's cock moved wildly inside the redhead as it stirred up his entrance. She moaned in pleasure, "AAAH! AAHHA! AAAHH! THIS IS MUCH BETTER! AAAAHHA!" she moved her hips to Ginga's satisfaction.

Ginga's body stretched out on the bed in pleasure, "AAaaahh! AAH! AAAHA! AAAH! YEAH, MORE! AAAHH!"

"AAAHHAA YOU'RE MAKING ME MELT GINGA! AAH! AAH! SO HOT AND TIGHT!" the brunette moved more. Her cock throbbed with happiness.

"AAAAHHAA! AAAHH! DRIVE IT DEEPER!" Ginga wrapped his legs around Madoka's waist.

The brunette moaned louder as she was barely allowed to pull out. Ginga had his eyes closed as he was lost in pleasure. He didn't want any of it to end. All his worries just washed away.

Kyoya watched in horror at Ginga's reactions, _'Why isn't he fighting her?! And I can't believe he's begging her like that! Ginga..just what's happening to you?'_

Madoka enjoyed the terrified look on Kyoya's face, _'In your face Kyoya! This is my and Ginga's love! He doesn't need a jerk like you, you two-timer. I'm all he needs!'_

"AAAHH! AAH! I FEEL SO GOOD! MADOKAA! AAHH! AAH!" Ginga moaned loudly.

"NNNAAAHH, I FEEL IT TOO, but it could be better." Madoka took Ginga's leg over her shoulder, "NOW IT'S TIME TO TEASE **YOU**!" she aimed her cock at Ginga's sweet spot.

"AAAAAHHH! AAAAHHH, THERE! AAAAAHH! HHHHAAAAAHHH!" Ginga felt like his whole body was having an orgasm.

Their hips repeatedly slapped into each other as Madoka dominated his hole, "HOW IS IT GINGA? AAAHH MY DICK FEELS GOOD, RIGHT? NNNAAAAHH" She moaned loudly as she kept going.

"YES! AH! AAH! AAHH! LOSING MY MIND, AAAHH! AAAHH! MA-DO-KAAAA! AAAAHHAA!" Ginga moaned loudly.

"HHAAAAA, YOU LOOK SO CUTE, AAH GINGAAAA, AAAHH, AAAH, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU! AAAAHH, SO GOOD! I WANT YOU ALL TO MYSELF!" Madoka moaned loudly as she lost herself in Ginga's entrance.

The redhead's erection was dripping a lot as she violently thrusted into him, "AAAAAHH! AAAHH! YES, IT'S ALL YOURS! AH! HHAAAAH! AAAHHAA!" the bed creaked as the two got intimate.

Ginga drooled and was ready to give up anything just as long as Madoka kept fucking him. Kyoya was growing more scared by the minute at what Madoka was doing to the redhead.

"NNNMM, REALLY?! AAAH I CAN HAVE YOUR ENTRANCE ALL TO MYSELF? I CAN, AAAHH, DO IT AS MUCH AS I WANT?"

"AAAHH NNN NN D-DO IT AS MUCH AS YOU WANT!"

"I CAN CUM INSIDE YOU AS MUCH AS I WANT?"

"YES! AAAAHH, SO DEEP! AAAHH!" Ginga was close to cumming.

"THEN," Madoka looked over at Kyoya, "YOU DON'T MIND EVEN IF KYOYA IS WATCHING?"

Kyoya let out a gasp.

Ginga still kept moaning, "AAH! AAHA! I DON'T CARE IF HE WATCHES, AAAHH! JUST DON'T STOP!"

Kyoya called out to him, "Ginga!"

The door opened some revealing the still horrified Kyoya sitting in the hallway.

Ginga looked at Kyoya upside-down from the bed. He couldn't stop moaning and drooling in pleasure, "AAAAHHA! AAAHHA! AAHHA! I'M SORRY, KYOYAAA, AAAAAHHAA I CAN'T GO BACK NOW! AAAHHA, IT FEELS SO GOOD! HHAAAAHH, MADOKA DON'T STOP!"

Madoka's hips wouldn't stop moving either, "HAAAAH, I CAN'T STOP EVEN IF YOU TOLD ME TO! AAAAAHHAA, I CAN'T CONTROL IT, AAAAHHA! AAAAHHA! I FEEL SO GOOD! GINGAAA, AAAHHAA, CUMMING! LET'S CUM TOGETHER! AAAHHA!

The redhead blushed and moaned, "AAAHHA AHAA HAAAHH AAAHHA KYOYAAA! AAH WATCH ME, AAAHHA WATCH ME CUM!"

Kyoya had lost his rival, "Gin..ga.."

Madoka thrusted faster, her hips slapped faster into Ginga's, "AAAAAHHA! AAAHH! HIIAAAAAHH! AAAAHH! AAAHH! IT'S CUMMING, GINGAAAAA!"

Both of them practically screamed a moan as they came at the same time. Madoka shot out a load inside the redhead's sweet spot.

Ginga's body trembled in ecstasy, "Haaaa, so hot~ I feel iiit.."

Their hips bucked against each other as they kept cumming. Madoka's eyes rolled to the back of her head, "Aaaahha..hhaaa, it won't stop! I can't stop cumming!" her cum overflowed from Ginga's entrance and his stomach was filling up again.

Ginga's erection kept shooting too, "I can't either.." he drooled, "I feel so full.."

Both of their bodies finally calmed down after a while. Madoka panted and felt tired from cumming twice in one night.

As she tried to pull out Ginga's legs were still wrapped around her causing her to thrust back inside.

"G-Ginga..aaah, don't do th-that!" she moaned from sensitivity.

"Madoka.." he was dazed and wanted more, "Violate me more.. cum inside me more.. don't pull out." He begged.

The brunette smiled down at her beloved redhead, "Sure Ginga, anything for you."

She then looked over at Kyoya. He was frozen stiff and had practically pissed his pants at what he saw. He would **never** be the same again.

Madoka smirked at him, "Trick or Treat, Kyoya."

**The End**

**Hope you all enjoyed this story. A lot of you e-mailed me and voted that I should make a story like this. Thanks for participation! I hope you have had a Happy Halloween (Oct. 31) and Enjoy Day of the Dead (Nov. 1-3)!**

**Do not come to me with complaints or bitch to me how I traumatized you. You were warned since the very beginning.**

**-WonChan :3**


End file.
